


Finding A Place To Call Home

by DigitalThespian



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cecily is so done, Drinking, F/M, Getting Together, Hostage Situations, Olberic doesn't know how to feelings, Prim is a Little Shit, Relationship Discussions, gratuitous yeeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Cecily wants to convince Olberic to stay with her in Victor's Hollow.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Cecily/Olberic Eisenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Finding A Place To Call Home

Cecily laid a hand flat on Olberic's chest, splaying out her fingers. "You know.. I've been thinking." Her face was flushed, and she seemed unsure, which Olberic found peculiar; she was typically very brash and headstrong.

He was trying to not think too hard about her touching him in a way that bordered on 'more than friendly'.

He cleared his throat. "About what?"

She looked up at him demurely, which further confused him. Had she been taken by some sort of.. enchantment? "I've really liked having you around again. It feels like ages ago that you helped me kickstart my career." She traced an idle pattern with a fingertip over his bicep, and he felt his face flush despite himself. "But.." She hesitated.

"You're acting very strangely; is everything alright?" Olberic was beginning to be more than somewhat worried.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're a dumbass. No, I take that back, you're so conscious of being a gentleman that you circle back around into being oblivious."

 _That_ was more like the Cecily he had come to know.

Now to figure out what he was being oblivious about. "I'm.. sorry? You just.. you do not usually exhibit anything even resembling shyness, so your behavior caught me by surprise."

She looked at him strangely. "You're a kind soul, Olberic."

* * *

"Primrose.. just stop. She wasn't flirting with me."

"I think you just don't want to admit you like her."

"No, I think you're telling me what I want to hear." He fixed her with an unamused glare. "Why would a woman like her want an old, worn-out swordsman?"

"Suit yourself. Don't come crying to me in ten years when you find out she loved you all along, and that you could have been—"

" _Enough_!" Olberic slammed a palm down on the table, rattling the cutlery.

Primrose blinked, clearly surprised by his uncharacteristic outburst.

He took a deep breath, then sighed. "I apologize for raising my voice at you. You did nothing wrong, except perhaps antagonize me a bit more than necessary."

"You're forgiven. Emotions run high in situations like these."

"Thank you." He paused for a long moment. "How does a man know for sure if a woman is interested in him?"

"I don't know how to explain that to you in a remotely manageable way; there are a whole host of subtle cues. If she's willing to touch you in a casual setting, that's usually a good sign."

He thought back to the feeling of Cecily's hand on his chest. "..then perhaps I shouldn't be so hasty to assume a lack of interest."

* * *

"Cecily, you can't beat around the bush with men like Olberic. You need to tell him that you want him to stay, because if you don't.." Ned didn't finish the thought.

He didn't have to. Cecily knew. She had to act; she was no damsel in distress! She was going to march right up to him, and—

"Hail, Ned! Cecily!" Olberic's voice rang out across the tavern, and a murmur ran through the crowd.

Cecily overheard a man talking loudly a few tables away. 'That's Miss Cecily's bloke, innit? Wot's 'e back 'ere for?"

A woman at the same table sighed dreamily, and Cecily suppressed the urge to go knock her lights out; the words that came next really didn't help matters. "I don't know, but the answer can be 'me' if he wants it to be."

Cecily was pulled from her thoughts by a tankard being placed in front of her. "Cooking up another scheme, I see." She looked up to see Olberic with a tankard of his own, and one for Ned.

She laughed to hide her embarrassment. "You know me!"

"A scheme? Really, Cecily?"

If looks could kill, Ned's _grandchildren_ would be dead. "Ned do _not_ make me come over there."

He laughed, holding up his hands before taking the tankard Olberic brought with an appreciative nod. "Alright, I see when I'm not wanted." He gave Cecily a look that said 'now's your chance' and got up. "I jest, but I see a traveling friend of mine 'cross there that I'd like to catch up with. I'll be back later, don't drink all the beer afore I get back!"

Cecily was internally screaming. She wasn't drunk enough for this.

Fortunately for her, that could be fixed. She picked up the tankard, holding it up to Olberic's. "To friends and companions!"

Olberic let out a hearty chuckle. "Well said!" He knocked his tankard against hers, and they both took a long pull. He sighed in satisfaction, taking a seat next to her. "For all the wonders that can be found here in Victor's Hollow, I always find myself drawn back to this ale. It's unlike any I've tasted; and I've been to every major city on the continent of Orsterra."

Her heart stuttered. This could be it! This could be her chance..! That was the first time she had ever heard him say something that would suggest he might be willing to stay..

She realized her mouth had grown very dry, and she took another long drink to buy time to collect her thoughts. She nodded. "It's really something, huh? Out of all those places, which was your favorite?"

He was quiet a moment, the contemplative kind. He swirled his ale around idly before taking another drink. "I think that of all the places we visited on our travels.. my favorite city is Stonegard."

And just like that, her hopes were crushed. He was _Olberic Eisenberg_ ; he could go anywhere he wanted, who wouldn't want him in their community? But maybe..

..Stonegard wasn't _too_ different from Victor's Hollow.. right? "What makes you say that?"

"It reminds me of the years I spent in Cobbleston.. and of course, Hornburg was also in the Highlands. But at the same time, it's more bustling than Cobbleston, and more self-contained than Hornburg. It feels very.. _alive_ , without being overly populous."

..There was no competing with that. Victor's Hollow was practically the _definition_ of 'overly populous'.

She drained her tankard, plunking it down on the table. Guess she should just enjoy the time she had, right? Maybe she could convince him to visit more than once a year. She smiled despite the sinking feeling in her chest. "That sounds really nice."

"Aye, though the memories are somewhat marred by the horrors of that demon headmaster.." He shuddered, finishing his own drink. A barmaid came by, scooping up the tankards. He passed her a few coins, and soon she returned with two more mugs.

" _Really_ need to drink to forget that one, huh?" She eyed the two drinks in front of him with amusement. "School wasn't your thing, eh?"

He looked at her strangely. "No, it was the Atlasdam Royal Academy's headmaster; he tried to kill Cyrus by trapping him in a pit to starve, then took one of Cyrus' pupils hostage. When we confronted him, he transformed himself into a caricature of a man, a great demonic monstrosity that stood more than ten feet tall." He spoke easily, but with a presence that soon had other people listening in. "But I don't wish to dwell on that experience. I have seen more than my share of horrors."

She stared in awe, even as their impromptu audience grudgingly went back to their business. "You really have fought everything, haven't you?"

He smiled wryly. "Perhaps not everything, but very close." He gestured to the second drink. "I apologize, I suppose I should have asked if you wanted a second."

She started. "That's for me?!"

Olberic laughed. "Yes, it is indeed. I see why you made the comment about drinking to forget now. No; one was for me, the other is for you." He pushed it closer.

She took it, blushing slightly.

..She blamed it on the ale. "Thanks. So, I take it you're planning to settle down in Stonegard someday?"

He made a noncommittal noise, and her heart jumped into her throat, much to her embarrassment. "I haven't given much thought to settling. Erhardt lives in Wellspring, now, and he says he's happy there. But I.. I've been a wandering swordsman for so long, I don't know what I would do. What community would want a man who can only fight?"

She thumped her hands on the table indignantly. " _Ours_! Olberic, Victor's Hollow was built _around_ the arena back in the day, not the other way around! This place was literally _made_ for fighters like you!" She realized she had stood up at some point, and was leaned in a little closer than was perhaps considered normal. She was briefly embarrassed by her outburst, but then reconsidered.

Why should she be sorry for assuring someone she cares about that they're welcome? Olberic smiled softly, and she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

Why was he so damn _good-looking_!? "Thank you, Cecily."

Hearing him say her name in such a heartfelt tone _really_ wasn't helping. She sat back down, returning to her ale to try and cool off. "Don't mention it. A promoter's gotta look out for her fighters, right?"

"..right." She looked over to see him staring down at the table with a strange expression, but it vanished before she could be sure it was even there. "I think a third is in order. Shall I bring you one as well?"

"Yeah, sounds good! Thanks, Olberic." He nodded, standing to go to the barkeep.

She sighed to herself. Why did she have to go and fall in love with someone she couldn't have..?

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. "'Ey there, missy, wot's a pretty thing like you doin' 'ere all alone?"

She brushed off his hand. "I'm drinking, what's it look like I'm doing?"

He scowled. "You don't 'ave to be so frigid abou' it."

Across the room, Ned stood to come intervene, but then he saw Olberic returning to the table.. And he looked angrier than Ned had _ever_ seen him—and that included the time that someone tried to yank Primrose's top down.

..Interesting.

Ned sat back down, comfortable in the knowledge that Cecily was safe with Olberic.

The man moved to grab Cecily by the shoulder again. "'Ow 'bout you come with me, I can show you wot a _real_ good time is," He wore the smarmiest grin Cecily had ever seen, and she was a promoter for fighting tournaments.

She saw a _lot_ of smarmy assholes.

"Ugh. As if. Piss off, I'm not interested." She curled her lip in disgust, ducking away from his hand..

..and promptly tumbled off her stool immediately after. Unfortunately, after two full tankards of ale, she was just drunk enough to be a bit off balance.

"Seems to me like you need someone to carry you 'ome." He moved to try to pick Cecily up, only to be stopped by an arm the size of a tree branch. "Oy, d'you think you can—"

Olberic interrupted the man by grabbing him by his collar and his belt, lifting him off the ground. It was as if he was carrying no more than a sack of potatoes, not a near six foot tall mercenary. To the surprise of everyone, Olberic proceeded to carry him to the door, pushing it open with a foot.

And then _pitched him underhand into the street_. It was no gentle throw, nor did he take pains to ensure the man didn't fall too far. In fact, Olberic didn't even bother to wait for him to land before letting the door swing shut without a word, walking back to the table.

There was silence in the bar for a few moments, before someone broke the silence. "Cor, I ain't never seen a man toss another man like that."

"Is that bloke out there alright? What did 'e even do to make Sir Olberic do that?"

"'E was gettin' handsy wi' his girl, I think."

"Tch. Dumb bastard deserved what 'e got then. Of all the men to cross."

Cecily was blushing furiously. Now everyone thought they were together, and _stars_ did she wish that were true.. but it wasn't. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He held out a hand to help her up, but waited for her to accept before actually touching her.

Her heart melted as she let him pull her up gently. Fierce protector to perfect gentleman in seconds. "Yeah, I-I'm fine, I just fell off my stool; he didn't hurt me." She let her hand linger against his for an extra moment or two before taking her seat again.

Olberic chuckled. "Perhaps I should bring your drink to Ned instead, then."

"No!" She blushed at her outburst. "I mean, I'm fine, I was just caught off guard, that's all. It was _unlucky_ more than anything."

Olberic raised a brow, and she continued nervously. "I mean, you went to the trouble of getting it for me, and I wouldn't want you to think I don't _appreciate_ you or anything.."

She really just wanted it because Olberic had gotten it for _her_ , but she didn't tell a _lie_ , per se..

"I assure you I have no doubts on that matter. I traveled with the winner of the Grandport Merchant's Fair; I know you were more than fair when you drafted our contract. I didn't need the money, however, so.."

She looked at him in shock. "Wait, that was _you_? _Why_? Also how!? You were with me the whole time!"

"Did I ever introduce you to Therion?"

"..you're kidding. You had your thief friend forge _your_ contract so that _I_ would get almost all the prize money?" She was baffled. Why would he do that?

"As I said, I didn't need the money. You had use of it. While your generosity was most appreciated, I had no desire to lessen your chances at success as a promoter. I had my chance to speak with Gustav; you delivered on what you promised me. I needed nothing more." He smiled into his tankard. "And doesn't a fighter have to look out for their promoter as well?"

She didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

Cecily was walking to the plaza with Olberic—she was rarely apart from him nowadays, not when she had so little time. She didn't know when he'd be leaving, so every second was precious to her.

She was brought back to the present by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her, and they were coming in _hot_.

Before she could turn to look for herself, Cecily felt an arm wrap around her shoulders—and cold steel press against her throat. "No one humiliates me like that an' gets away wi' it!"

Olberic whirled to face the man, and as he took stock of the situation, Cecily felt her blood turn to ice at the look that settled in his eyes. She had seen it before, yes; but never from the perspective of the receiving party. It was terrifying, not because it was wild, or angry, but because it was _cold_.

It was the look of a man who was calmly deciding whether or not your time on this earth was over.

"Let her go; your quarrel is with me."

"Don't like not havin' control, eh?" The man sneered.

"What do you think happens next if you do hurt her?" Olberic didn't raise his voice, he didn't sharpen his tone. It was calm. Factual. "Do you have any idea what your next move is? Or was the idea simply to threaten someone I care about?"

Her heart fluttered. She knew he didn't mean it _that_ way, but..

Her next thought was that maybe she should save the lovestruck pining for when her life _wasn't_ on the line.

"I—well, you—"

"I'll tell you what will happen." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you don't let her go, your life is forfeit. If you harm her in any way.."

"You're unarmed! You think you could beat me wi'out a weapon? Don't make me laugh!"

"I fought a _god_ with three feet of steel." Olberic crossed his arms. "I'm confident fighting a petty mercenary with my fists is well within my capability."

Cecily swallowed. She was confident Olberic would save her, but..

"I'll say it again: Let. Her. Go. I'm willing to let you get off the tiger; walk away, leave this place, and never come back."

"Or what? What's stopping me from cutting her pretty little throat?"

No, Gods, _please_ no; she didn't want to die here!

Olberic raised an eyebrow. "Self-preservation. Because if you do that, I will kill you, and I don't need a weapon for that. You'll die just the same when I leave you in the Forest of No Return after beating you within an inch of your life."

The man had stopped breathing, and Cecily couldn't blame him. That was the most merciless, _ruthless_ thing she had ever heard that wasn't part of some kind of sick, dark joke or a horrifying story about bandits.

.. _Cecily_ wasn't breathing either, but that was more due to the fact that Olberic just threatened someone with excessive violence followed by an inevitable death should they hurt her.

Cecily heard a tiny whimper from behind her, and Olberic nodded. "I see you've realized the gravity of the situation you've gotten yourself into. Good. Let her go."

The knife at her throat fell away, and the instant the man let go she rushed forwards, dashing over to throw her arms around Olberic. "Olberic! Thank you, Olberic.. I was so scared..!" She didn't even feel ashamed to admit it.

..which meant she was probably in shock, but oh well.

"I'll never come back, I swear!"

Cecily looked back to see the man hightailing it as fast as he could out of the city.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Cecily." Cecily felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her close, and she sighed happily as the tension drained from her frame.

"Thank you so much.." She whispered.

He led them back to Cecily's house—and she couldn't help but think that this was a hell of a way to bring a boy home for the first time—and settled next to her on what she eventually recognized as her loveseat in her living room.

She looked up at him with a loving smile. "My hero," Her voice was dreamy, and she didn't care. She didn't care about hiding how she felt anymore. Why should she? She felt safe with Olberic; she knew he would protect her. He had proven that today in no uncertain terms.

"Cecily?" She looked up at him, and giggled at his bewildered expression. "What's gotten into you?"

She huffed out a laugh. "Olberic, you just threatened a man with a slow and agonizing death if he hurt me."

"I.. I did, yes."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life, and I was being held hostage at the time."

"I apologize, I may have gone a bit overboard.. I simply wanted to make sure he let you go."

"You're really not picking up what I'm putting down, are you?"

"I'm.. sorry?"

"Olberic, I have never seen something that scary, and you did it for _me_. _I_ am the reason you were that upset."

His eyes widened slightly. "No, you didn't do anything wron—"

Cecily reached up and took his face in her hands. "Olberic, you daft fool, I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you!" He gaped at her, and she giggled nervously. "I have been for a while, actually, but I could never work up the nerve to say something."

"..why _me_?"

"Why me?" She asked with a crooked smile.

He blinked. "..Fair."

She let out a happy sigh, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Hey, Olberic..?"

He put his arms around her slowly, cautiously. "What is it?"

"I want you to stay here in Victor's Hollow. I want you to stay here with _me_."

"..that was why you asked about my favorite city."

"Yeah. I was trying to work up the nerve to ask then, but then you said all those things about Stonegard, and I thought.."

"I like Stonegard for a set of reasons not very different from the reasons I like it here. I think they're similar in a lot of ways, but for a few key differences."

"..like what?"

"I didn't fight a devil man here, for one," She giggled. "Stonegard's economy is centered around books; here it's about the art of fighting. Most importantly, though.."

She waited, breathless.

"Victor's Hollow has the finest ale in the land."

She pulled away with an incredulous smile and smacked him on the arm. "You ass, you were supposed to say me!"

He laughed. "You're not a feature of one city or the other."

"Wha—I _live_ here!"

His expression turned serious. "If I were to set off to make a home in Stonegard, I wouldn't _have_ to give you up. I could take you with me, were it to come to that."

She gasped. "Olberic.."

"Everhold is also quite lovely, and the amphitheater would be an excellent way to apply your skillset—" He stopped short, remembering something rather crucial. "Mm, perhaps not. We _did_ murder the owner.."

She stared at him with wonder; he had thought of her as part of his future..! "Olberic, are you—"

She finally registered the second half of his previous statement. "Wait, what?! Go back, you murdered the owner of _Everhold Amphitheater_?!"

"He was the leader of The Obsidians, a gang that primarily dealt in human trafficking. He also killed Lord Geoffrey Azelhart, Primrose's father. And he stabbed Primrose herself, by taking advantage of her trust as her childhood sweetheart."

Cecily was stunned for a moment. "..Okay, I'm on board with that. Bastard had it coming."

"Indeed."

"But—" She shook her head quickly. "Olberic, it sounded like you were asking me to move to the Highlands with you. Are you.. am I..?"

"I was simply stating that if I don't stay here with you, I'll be going elsewhere with you."

"..oh." Her voice was small, and she turned bright red. "I think I like the sound of that." She giggled again. "Guess that's the end of the 'do right by my fighters' jokes, huh?"

"It doesn't have to be; I never took them badly."

She leaned up to kiss him softly. "Yeah, but 'gotta do right by my love' sounds so much _better_."

He smiled down at her. "...I suppose it does, doesn't it."


End file.
